Cosas Invisibles
by godfan
Summary: Lo demás, pasa demasiado rápido.    Sasuke se para de su asiento, le coge de las solapas del cuello, estampa a Naruto contra la pared….pareciera que quiere golpearle.  Sasuke le besa suave y cálidamente.


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia…ya quisieras Kishi**

**Cosas Invisibles **

Naruto bosteza por tercera vez.

-¡_No puedes matarme imbécil!_

_- Realmente quisiera saber por qué dice eso señor, mis sensores me indican que estamos solos y que usted se encuentra desarmado _

Mira el reloj que está colgado en la pared mientras se rasca la cabeza con la mano, 3 de la tarde. _Por fin, _piensa tratando de abrir sus adormitados ojos, sólo faltan unos minutos para que la aburrida clase de filosofía moderna culmine y pueda irse derechito a su casa…o torcer el camino hasta la casa de Sasuke, quien sabe cómo estén los ánimos.

_- ¡Aún si tuvieras una bomba atómica! …no puedes matarme de todas formas maldita máquina_

A diferencia de él, Sasuke que está al otro extremo del salón sentado, no ha apartado ni un segundo la mirada de la película. Claro, no podría esperarse más del alumno número uno del colegio entero. Número uno en hablarle a nadie y aislarse de todos. Número uno en hacerle sentir como una caca en su zapato.

Y es que Naruto ya no soporta que Sasuke le humille en público, aún si nadie se diera cuenta de cómo lo hace, Sasuke lo humilla cada segundo. Y él ya no lo va a pasar más. Muy rápido, sino de manera enfermiza, Naruto voltea nuevamente hacia la pantalla y enhiesta los ojos en ella. Quiere, tiene que encontrar qué de interesante le ve Sasuke a esa cinta que a su criterio es sencillamente aburrida y estúpida.

Últimamente, Naruto se interesa (demasiado) en las cosas que Sasuke puede ver y él por su_ torpeza_ no puede. Naruto quiere ver lo que Sasuke ve, _como sea._

-_No entiendo su posición señor, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, tengo órdenes de asesinarlo ahora mismo_

_- ¿Quieres entender porque no puedes matarme?...Porque soy un hombre libre maldita chatarra, no como tú_

De repente Naruto nota algo raro en Sasuke desde lejos, al parecer esta parte del filme le está haciendo pensar en otras cosas, sus ojos negros han brillado como aquella vez en ese concurso de debates que ganó. Sasuke está maquinando ideas en su cerebro. Naruto no va a quedarse atrás.

_-¿__Libre__?_

_-¡__Sí__! ¡Libre! Algo que un aparato nunca entenderá…Libre porque hago lo que quiero, porque digo lo que pienso, porque me hago responsable de mis actos y sobre todo, porque puedo decirle a todo el mundo lo que soy…un hombre libre, y por eso mi alma, y mis pensamientos, todo eso nunca morirá, aunque me hagas pedazos_

El timbre suena y las luces se prenden rompiendo la siempre débil concentración de Naruto quien al fin y al cabo, como era de esperarse, no ha entendido nada. El agudo sonido es acompañado también por el ruido de las 40 maletas siendo rellenadas por lapiceros, cuadernos y demás chucherías en el salón.

-Señores,-la voz del profesor se oye en medio del tumulto- mañana veremos a Marx y la cosificación del hombre en El Capital contrastándola con la idea de libertad propuesta en la película

Un farfullo de molestia resuena en todas las bocas y una pregunta inesperada surge del populacho enfadado.

-¿No sería mejor si venimos leyendo todo El Capital señor?

Sai. Instantáneamente todos voltean en manada a verle como animales preparados para matar a su presa, Naruto incluido, rogando que el profesor haga caso omiso a su propuesta siempre inapropiada.

-No señores, aún no lean nada-Naruto suspira tranquilo sonriendo, Sai ha salido vivo de esta- sólo les sugiero irse cuestionando si son ustedes verdaderamente libres, mañana espero ver respuestas interesantes

Un cuarto de hora después todo el alumnado sale en un gran desorden del colegio dispuesto a tontear por un rato. Todos menos Sasuke claro, quien ha desaparecido de inmediato matando en cierta forma la poca ilusión que tenía Naruto de ir a su casa.

Media hora después, y cansado de buscarlo por todo los rincones del colegio en vano, Naruto está en una esquina conversando con Kiba y Shikamaru de cualquier cosa menos de las clases, riendo a carcajadas de las estupideces hechas y dichas en el día. Claro, hasta que sale el tema de las mujeres. Y el tema de Sasuke.

-¿Y cuándo te vas a tirar a Hinata, Naruto…?-pregunta una voz socarrona- ¿o es que el Uchiha es tan celoso que también te lo prohíbe?

Kiba sin duda es el tipo más jodidamente directo de todo el salón. Si no, de todo el planeta.

-¿De qué hablas idiota?

Y Naruto como siempre va a tratar de evadir toda pregunta relativa a su relación con Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto nunca ha dicho palabra sobre eso, nadie sabe con exactitud qué son, nadie se arriesga a decir nada tampoco. Y Shikamaru lo sabe tan bien que le parece demasiado problemático seguir con una conversación tan absurda. Aunque sabe también que Kiba no se va a detener hasta obtener siquiera algo de información.

-¡Oh vamos Naruto!-continúa Kiba con una sonrisa burlona-... todo el mundo sabe que Hinata quiere contigo y que no le das bola porque Sasuke te tiene controlado como masc… ¡Mierda!

Un balón, antes que el puño enfurecido de Naruto, ha impactado fuertemente contra el estómago de Kiba quien está tirado en el piso por falta de aire. Y obviamente, por el coro de carcajadas provenientes de la esquina del frente, ha sido totalmente a propósito.

-Lo siento-dice entre risas Izumo recogiendo la pelota que ha rebotado cerca de su grupo-nos vemos más tarde

Y sólo ha bastado eso para que el tema de conversación entre los tres cambie radicalmente… y Naruto se ha salvado de nuevo por hoy. Que el equipo ha pactado un partido contra los de 12vo grado y que van a jugar soccer en el campo del costado en media hora, que es un entrenamiento para el campeonato de la próxima semana le dice algo entusiasmado, que el 12vo grado es su archirrival.

-Así que tienes que quedarte Naruto-termina Shikamaru mientras ayuda a Kiba a ponerse de pie-te necesitamos adelante

Un _no puedo_ no premeditado se dibuja en sus labios cuando de pronto se acuerda que Sasuke no está con él, y claro, por supuesto, es libre de hacer lo que se le dé la gana, es totalmente libre. Y cuando está a punto de aceptar, sin prevenirlo, voltea su vista hacia una esquina en especial en donde se proyecta una sombra conocida hacia el suelo. No puede ser. Sasuke está ahí_._

_Sasuke ha estado esperándole todo este tiempo_.

Y después de una maquillada a su maravillosa y obvia excusa, con un clásico _lo siento mucho, será para la próxima, _Naruto sale corriendo casi tan humillado como un esclavo que le teme a su amo. A su amo Sasuke.

-¡Suerte muchachos!-grita desde lejos

Decepcionados,_ S_hikamaru y Kiba ven a su mejor delantero alejarse con una sonrisa falsa por un camino totalmente contrario a su casa. No sólo con el partido de ese día, Naruto ha estado fallándoles desde hacía algún tiempo en absolutamente todo, desde que Sasuke había aparecido en su vida para ser más exactos.

-¡Hey Naruto!-llama Shikamaru antes de perderlo de vista por completo-deberías cuestionarte un poco lo que el profesor dijo al final sobre la libertad

Naruto sonríe antes de voltear la esquina obviando las palabras de su amigo, no necesita que alguien más refuerce la duda que ya tiene en la cabeza.

-Vámonos-ordena esa voz

Y ahí está de nuevo, la gruesa espalda vestida con la camisa escolar de Sasuke que le capta toda la visión y lo guía por todo el camino hacia quién sabe dónde. Naruto sólo sigue aquella camisa fielmente como un perro.

De pronto la espalda se detiene cortante y Naruto por inercia lo hace…aunque no estaría mal chocar con ella de vez en cuando, piensa imaginando la situación con una sonrisa pequeña. Alza la mirada, Sasuke le está observando muy raro, y con eso le saca de sí, la placa de metal que dice _Familia Uchiha_ en aquella enorme puerta de madera le recibe desde hace un momento.

-Entra de una vez-exhorta Sasuke casi enfadado

La dichosa puerta se cierra tras de aquella espalda y en algunos segundos más, ambos ya están en el comedor, almorzando la comida que Itachi ha dejado sólo para Sasuke antes de partir a la empresa. Itachi ignora por completo que alguien más viene a su casa a almorzar casi todas las tardes. Si lo supiera, tal vez Sasuke se hubiera ganado demasiados problemas, tal vez hasta le hubieran cambiado de escuela. Un Uchiha nunca debe mezclarse con un cualquiera.

Un cualquiera, piensa Naruto recalcando esa idea que lo tortura ciertas veces como esta. Un cualquiera sin apellido como él, un don nadie sin capacidades intelectuales, sin dinero que tiene una sola forma de ser "amigo" de alguien como Sasuke: siendo su esclavo. Pero los Uchiha tienen demasiados de esos chupa medias como para querer uno de su calaña.

-Si no querías comer me lo hubieras dicho-escupe Sasuke sin siquiera alzar la mirada ante el mutismo generalizado.

¿Algo pasa? Sí, porque normalmente, a estas horas, Naruto tendría que proponer algo extremadamente ridículo a la vez que engulle para que él, mientras come callado, le señale lo realmente estúpido de su idea. Después, él renegaría y Naruto reiría a carcajadas, hasta que finalmente las cosas culminen dos horas después en millones de segundos de placer profundo compungidos en un beso desesperado.

_O con sexo duro en el mueble, quien sabe como estén los ánimos._

Pero a cambio de eso, Naruto no dice ni una sola palabra y sólo sigue con el tenedor en la mano haciendo caso omiso (en lo que puede) a cierta mirada acusadora que no lo deja libre. Para la mala suerte de Sasuke, Naruto ha empezado a recordar la película que usualmente nunca atiende, la pregunta del profesor que normalmente no escucha, las palabras de Shikamaru que comúnmente olvida y su cabeza ha empezado a preguntarse demasiadas cosas como para decir alguna estupidez.

¿Es él libre junto a Sasuke?

No, no es libre,

porque no puede hacer lo que quiere

_Tener a Sasuke a su lado a cada momento_

porque no puede decir lo que piensa

_Decirle que lo ama_

porque no puede hacerse responsable de sus actos

_Huiría si se descubriera lo que hay entre ellos _

y sobre todo porque no puede decirle a todo el mundo lo que es.

_El que besa a Uchiha Sasuke todas las tardes después del colegio._

_Su novio, o algo así._

"_Deberías cuestionarte un poco lo que el profesor dijo al final sobre la libertad"_

¿Terminar?

No, Naruto sacude la cabeza fuertemente tratando de borrar ese pensamiento y deja su tenedor caer en el suelo. Alza la mirada tan rápido como puede en busca de salidas, _de libertad_. Pero lo único que encuentra es Sasuke, es más cárcel, y esa cárcel lo está mirando definitivamente controlando su respiración.

Lo demás, pasa demasiado rápido.

Sasuke se para de su asiento, le coge de las solapas del cuello, estampa a Naruto contra la pared….pareciera que quiere golpearle.

Sasuke le besa suave y cálidamente.

Al parecer otra vez ha visto lo que Naruto no puede ver y cuando por falta de aire el beso se rompe, Naruto lo abraza instantáneamente evitando que su indigno cuerpo se quede sin vida.

-Prométeme que no vas a dejarme-susurra desesperado

Necesita saberlo, no necesita que le pregunte la razón de ese cuestionamiento, no necesita regaños ni gritos, no necesita que le ignore, necesita que Sasuke le muestre lo que ha visto para que él también lo pueda ver

, y sorprendentemente al parecer Sasuke le ha entendido,

_Nunca voy a dejarte, nunca jamás _le responde hundiendo su respiración en el cabello rubio y así, el abrazo se profundiza.

Y mientras unos minutos después, Sasuke lo hace gemir en la cama de una manera desenfrenada, Naruto por fin lo comprende.

Que esa es la mejor forma de no ser libre.

_Amando. _

.

.

.

**FIN**

_Hoping you like it _


End file.
